Hi, Megane
by Iluvenis Telperien
Summary: Kogure X OC. Comes with irritating short chapters, unfortunately. So kill me.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Megane

Author: Silhouette

Websites: (homepage) http://www.eddiec.cjb.net

                  (Rukawa) http://www.silhouette.cjb.net

                   (SenRu) http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net

Side notes: Related to "You, Carrot-top" (Sakuragi/ Cindy story) and "Staunch Fan" (Sendoh/ Eriko story)

Ratings: G 

Disclaimer: If I only have one wish left in the world I'd wish for the rights to Slam Dunk from Inoue-sensei…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared at the computer screen, frowned and tapped the mouse impatiently. 

_C'mon…just move…_

Sighing tiredly, she rebooted the computer for the third time in that hour.

_What a dumb PC, it hangs every two seconds._

* * *

Signing in to her MSN messenger account for the fifth time the day, she realized that there were 4 new mails for her.

First mail:

From: Razzberrie

Hi Hana!

How r u doin'? Me doing great here in Kanagawa, I can't believe I'm here in the same country as u r, Japan! Thou' we are counties apart, but it's only a bullet train's distance between us, ne, definitely closer than Singapore and Japan. Sorry for not mailing you for such a long time, but I was really stuck between books, literally. I must tell you all about my school, you know right, Shohoku High. I've got this really interesting classmate, his name is Sakuragi Hanamichi, isn't it cute? Cherry Blossom tree, Flower path. Speaking of which, your name means flower, correct? So you definitely can relate to Sakuragi. ^______^

Oh man, I've got to go, catch ya soon!

Razzberrie

* * *

The next mail was a post from some kind of mailing list, which she deleted after looking through it briefly. The next two were junk mail. 

* * *

_Spex spex05@hotmail.com has added you…do you wish to…_

/Who is that? / She pondered, and added the person anyway.

A messenger window popped up instantly.

* * *

_Spex_ said: 

Hi :D

_Hana-girl_ said: 

Hi. Who's that please?

_Spex_ said: 

Kogure.

_Hana-girl_ said: 

Who?

_Spex_ said: 

Huh? Eh…who's that please?

_Hana-girl_ said: 

Hana.

_Spex_ said: 

Hanamichi?

_Hana-girl_ said: 

..No. Eh, are you from Kanagawa, by the way?

_Spex_ said: 

…yeah. How did you know?

_Hana-girl_ said: 

My friend mentioned someone by that name before. 

_Spex_ said: 

But there is probably someone else by that name too.

_Hana-girl_ said: 

That's why. Which school?

_Spex_ said: 

Eh…

_Hana-girl_ said: 

Never mind, how did you add me anyway?

_Spex_ said: 

I think I made a mistake…I was supposed to add hanapath007 …

_Hana-girl_ said: 

My account's hana_path007 … some kind of silly blunder.

_Spex_ said: 

Ehehehe…

_Hana-girl_ said: 

Aw, never mind, A/S/L?

_Spex_ said: 

17, Male, Kanagawa

_Hana-girl_ said: 

Cool! I'm 15, Female, Tokyo

_Spex_ said: 

Aaah.

_Hana-girl_ said: 

:)

_Spex_ said: 

So…care to talk more about yourself?

_Hana-girl_ said: 

Me? I'm a girl. I wear spectacles.

_Spex_ said:

 …that's all?

_Hana-girl_ said: 

Yeah. What more do you expect? My height and weight?

_Spex_ said: 

Haha….no, of course.

_Hana-girl_ said: 

So…what about you?

_Spex_ said: 

Me? I'm a boy. I wear spectacles too.

_Hana-girl_ said: 

Hey, that was my line.

_Spex_ said: 

:p

_Hana-girl_ said: 

:(

_Spex_ said: 

Hahah…cool it.

_Hana-girl_ said: 

:P Okay, so, which activity do you take part in at school?

_Spex_ said: 

Basketball. You?

_Hana-girl_ said:

Computer Club.

_Spex_ said:

Computer nerd?

_Hana-girl_ said:

Hey! How could you! No, I'm not a computer nerd. 

:(

_Spex_ said: 

Haha…just kidding

_Hana-girl_ said:

Hmph! Oh shucks…

_Spex_ said:

??

_Hana-girl_ said:

My sis's here, I got to go.

_Spex_ said:

Onee-chan dominated little girl?

_Hana-girl_ said:

Hai…unfortunately. I wish I'm just the bit taller and stronger, maybe I can throw her out of the window too…

_Spex_ said:

Aaah, how violent.

_Hana-girl_ said:

*Blush* I'm actually a very nice person you know?

_Spex_ said:

Yeah right.

_Hana-girl_ said:

Hey! Oh I really got to go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kogure watched the symbol of the person's online status turn to brown and smiled a little. This girl is pretty interesting. He then remembered that he was supposed to add the correct address of Eriko in order to discuss some matters with her regarding an important meeting. He did just that.

Ace Photographer just signed in

_Ace Photographer_ said: Hey! Kogure?

_Spex_ said: Hai, Eriko-san?

_Ace Photographer_ said: Hai, hai. Okay, so let's get down to business…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana washed her face and yawned, "Goo… Me wanna sleep."

The lights in her room went off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 Part one

Hi, Megane

Author: Silhouette

Websites: (homepage) http://www.eddiec.cjb.net

(Rukawa) http://www.silhouette.cjb.net

(SenRu) http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net

Side notes: Related to "You, Carrot-top" (Sakuragi/ Cindy story) and "Staunch Fan" (Sendoh/ Eriko story)

Ratings: G 

Disclaimer: If I only have one wish left in the world I'd wish for the rights to Slam Dunk from Inoue-sensei…

From: Hana-girl

Hey Cindy! You have a classmate whose name is **Hana**michi? Cool!! Weird name for a guy, thou'…hahaha…oh yes, does he has flowers sticking out of his hair or something? 

If so, I'd really really like to see him. 

Hm, Mom said that she would be going down to Kanagawa to visit her friend this Saturday, maybe I'll pop by your school…Shohoku High, you said? Aaah, and you have Band practice that day? *looks thoughtful*. :)

Hope to hear from you soon.

Hana

"Okay, Hana-chan," Mrs. Tokaji smiled warmly at her daughter, "You wanted to go down to Shohoku High, you said? Here's some money, if you need to buy anything."

"Thanks, 'kaa-san!" Hana grinned, running off.

She looked around and wondered: Where is Cindy?

"Haaaaaaaanaa~!" Someone glomped the girl from the back, making her stop in her path. Hana turned around, gave the offending girl a stony stare, "Wah, that is just so scary." 

"Aah, summimasen ne," The petite girl scratched the back of her head apologetically, "So, you want to take a look around our school? Oh no, I remembered something."

"What?"

"The Rukawa Brigade wanted me to watch Rukawa's game today." Cindy sighed.

"Who?"

"Oh never mind, do you want to see our gym?"

"Hm…anything."

Rukawa slammed the ball into the hoop, earning ear-splitting screams from the girls at the side, 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Rukawa-kun you are great! You are wonderful!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! We love you Rukawa-kun!"

Their object of affection merely walked off, shrugging, "Aho."

Hana sweat-dropped violently, this person is so weird. Cindy screwed up her nose, "Ugh, this person is so weird." She stared at the bunch of rabid girls (in pink) and sighed, "So those are the…" she dropped her voice and whispered to Hana, "…mad people I hear everyday screaming about that ice block."

Unfortunately the girl with the word "Ru" on her skimpy blouse heard _that_ word. She turned round and glared at Cindy, "What did you just say?" 

Thoughts

Hana Uh-oh…

Cindy Die liao…

Ru Perish…

Ru, Ka and Wa: "SO WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!!!!!!!!"

Hana turned round and stared at Cindy, "I think we should run."

Cindy looked perplexed, "Huh?"

Hana: "I said, I think we should run."

Cindy: "Huh? Eh, okay, let's run."

Hana sweat-dropped again, you can just picture her hair frizzle out in frustration, "Blur-block!" She turned round and…wham.

Okay, so, as the cliché goes, she banged into someone. And as expected, that 'someone' is none other than our beloved Megane-kun.

Kogure: W…wha…

Hana: Sorry, we got to run.

Kogure: H..huh?

Hana shoved Kogure out of the way, dragging Cindy after her, the Rukawa brigade advancing upon them with dark looks. In her fluster she tripped over the handle of a mop and…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Stay tuned. I can't continue 'cos my friends are around.


	3. Chapter 2 Part two

Hi, Megane

Author: Silhouette

Websites: (homepage) http://www.eddiec.cjb.net

(Rukawa) http://www.silhouette.cjb.net

(SenRu) http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net

Side notes: Related to "You, Carrot-top" (Sakuragi/ Cindy story) and "Staunch Fan" (Sendoh/ Eriko story)

Ratings: G 

Disclaimer: If I only have one wish left in the world I'd wish for the rights to Slam Dunk from Inoue-sensei…

-------------------------------------------------------------

A pair of strong arms held onto her, and Hana grabbed it like a life-saving log. She steadied herself and watched Cindy run away with a team of raving mad girls after her life. 

"Wh..ew." She looked a little stunned.

"Eh…miss, are you all right now?" A gentle voice shocked her back to life.

"Wh…huh? I'm…I'm all right, thanks," She stammered, staring into a pair of sweet chocolate-brown eyes.

"Then…" Those eyes trailed down to his arm, and Hana realized that she had been grabbing onto his arms until red-marks showed. She jumped back instantly, "Gomen!" 

"It's okay," He smiled warmly, "You are not a student of the school, I reckon?" 

"Yes…how do you know?"

"I know basically everyone by sight, since the school's not big," He pushed his spectacles up a little.

"Ah, interesting," Hana smiled back at him, unable to resist the gentle boy's smile, "Erm…can I get your email address?" She'd like to know this boy better.

"Oh, sure, it's s-p-e-x-0-5-@hotmail.com, what's yours?" He stared curiously at her expression upon writing the address down.

"So it's you!" She exclaimed, grinning broadly, "I'm hana_path007@hotmail.com!"

"So it's you!" The boy extended his hand, "What a coincidence! I'm Kogure Kiminobu, pleasure to meet you at last,"

"I'm Hana Tokaji, from Tokyo, I came eh, with my friend…" Her vision trailed off in search of a small sized girl who was being chased after by a hoard of rabid fan girls.

"Cindy?"

"You know her?"

"Everyone on the team knows. People are always interested to find out who had the guts to date Sakuragi, and almost nobody believed it when we found out that it was petite, sweet little Cindy-chan," He beamed, "Good for Sakuragi, though,"

"Sakuragi is her boyfriend? And she didn't tell me! She only told me that his name contained 'hana' like mine," Hana scowled mildly, "I'm going to drain the details out of her later," She promised herself.

"Oh, practice's on, so I guess I better get back, hope to mail you soon, all right?" He gave a final smile, and went into the gym, "Ja!"

"J…ja." Hana looked at the gym door, which was sliding close, "Kogure…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author's note: If there were anything I left out, it would be the fact that this story comes with irritating-ly short chapters. I'm sure you realize by now.]


End file.
